Change
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Kira x Katou] One of the first people Kira Sakuya noticed was Katou Yue.


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou. It was written for the theme "#10".

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

One of the first people Kira Sakuya – or the newly reborn Kira Sakuya – noticed, was a boy named Katou Yue. It wasn't because he was particularly loud, or obnoxious. Rather, he was quite well behaved and didn't step out of line much at all. Which made Kira wonder why Katou had cuts and bruises all over him all the time. It was hard to believe that the well-behaved seven year old got into fights a whole lot (then again, as Kira thought back on it, it was hard to believe any seven year old would get into fights with anyone who could leave bruises like that). Katou didn't seem like the type of boy to play a whole lot of sports either. Besides, his knees weren't scuffed like the knees of most boys his age were.

Despite Kira's curiosity in the younger boy, he decided to just stay out of it. He had one job, and that was to find Alexiel.

Though he told himself this, he couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. He blamed the spirit of the real Kira Sakuya which he could occasionally feel the presence of.

Kira continued watching him, not necessarily from afar, but from a slight distance. He spoke to Katou occasionally, and they could be considered acquaintances of a sort, but nothing more than that.

It was nearly time to move on to middle school when the whole being of Katou suddenly changed without warning. He had dyed his hair bleach blonde, and the previous introverted Katou suddenly became loud and quite rude.

For the first time, Kira approached him as a friend. When the entered middle school, Kira found other boys not unlike Katou, though he didn't take the same interest in them, and proposed a gang. All the boys saw Kira as a leader of sorts, and accepted.

"I never would have thought the quite Kira I knew in grade two to become a gang leader," Katou said one day, taking a drag out of a joint as if he had never been quite and well behaved.

Kira laughed. "I could say the same about you, and it took you a lot longer, hm?" Kira smiled, plucking the joint out of Katou's hands and taking some for himself.

Katou looked over to the street, looking thoughtful, and stayed silent for a moment .

"What caused you to change?" Katou asked, looking up at Kira, the barest hint of curiosity behind his eyes.

Kira shrugged, handed the joint back to Katou, and took out a cigarette, which caused Katou to laugh.

"I mean, you started smoking before you were ten years old!"

"Must be because my mother died," he said, sticking out his tongue a little. "Can't grow up right in a home without a mother. It's what the neighbours say."

Katou nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable though he didn't know why. He knew tons of people who had lots a parent, and he couldn't give a rat's ass about it. When Kira talked about losing his mom without the slightest tinge of sorrow, or any feeling for that matter, it bothered Katou more than when people burst out crying about it.

The two of them were sitting on the steps of a government building. Katou was sprawled along them, completely relaxed, with his head resting on a step, and his arms propping up his back so the corner of the step didn't dig into it. Kira was actually sitting, and despite the fact that he was slightly slouched so he could rest his arms on his knees, he looked very dignified. Of course, there wasn't a point in time when he didn't look dignified. Whenever one of the business people from the building gave tem a dirty look, they'd flip them off, loving the reaction the got every single time.

Kira pulled out a book from his pocket, and began reading.

Katou stayed silent for a moment longer, before looking at Kira thoughtfully. "You aren't going to ask what changed me?" Katou asked, feeling both relieved and slightly slighted.

Kira looked from his book to Katou, and then leaned back so his head was parallel with Katou's. "Obviously, it was because you finally realized how cool I was and wanted to be just like me."

Katou snorted, reaching up with one of his hands and smacking Kira upside the head. "You only wish," he said, then laughed and sat up. Kira sat up as well. Katou decided he was relieved that Kira hadn't pressed it, and he didn't notice the serious look on Kira's face.

Kira grabbed one of Katou's hands, and kissed the finger tips, making Katou look at him as if he were crazy. Or maybe Kira just had too much to smoke.

"What the fuck are you –" Katou started when Kira didn't stop immediately, but Kira put a finger on his lips, cutting him off.

"Besides, they won't beat you now. And if they do, they'll have to have a word with me."

There was no words to describe what Katou Yue felt at that moment.

* * *

Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
